Slytherin? Ravenclaw?
by PercyJacksonandHarryPotter1510
Summary: Set after the war, in between the last chapter on Deathly Hallows and the Epilogue.What if Draco had a twin? What if the Sorting Hat had some trouble? This is my first book, so no hate please. Polite critics welcome, though. Be warned: the Epilogue will be different in this to what J.K. Rowling wrote. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than Liliana, the rest are J.K. Rowling's.
1. Chapter 1

Slytherin? Ravenclaw?

Chapter 1

October 31st 2002

Dear Diary,

Yes, diary, I Liliana Maylinne Malfoy, twin to Draco, have been forced to write a diary by the mother she loves dearly.

You must be wondering – twin? Draco had a twin?

To answer you, yes, I am she.

We are identical – despite gender. I have long, white-blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

Mother sent me off to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Fun.

Yeah, no.

Way too much 'girliness' for me.

Just too much frills and giggles and butterflies – oh the butterflies! They were everywhere. So annoying, obviously I couldn't complain – Mother would be upset.

So I stayed. Then the war came. I wasn't affected – no one except Mother and Draco knew I was born. Mother hid me from Father when Drake and I were born and Draco found my letters to Mother in our 5th years – imagine that! One day, in the Christmas break, finding that you not only have a sister, but a twin! What a present.

Anyway…

After the war, it took four years to recover – you know, funerals, remodelling and building. Grieving, rounding up Deatheaters, getting new teachers, that kinda stuff.

All those whose 7th years were _disrupted_ by the war redid the year, along with the 6th – 1st (there are three times as many first years – it is quite strange).

This also meant that I was ' _out of danger_ ' as Mother put it. She thought that Father would try to ' _corrupt_ ' ne as he did Draco.

So, on October 30th, I came to Malfoy Manor.

Draco and I had never met, but I cried when I saw him (oh, stop laughing – crying's not against the law). He just looked happy.

Like, not fake happy or the cruel happy. Happy happy. Mother had (obviously) already bought me the books needed and uniform, but she let me pick out an animal – a black and grey cat with two different coloured eyes – emerald green and royal blue. Strange, I know, but perfect for my two – sided personality. Her name is Zelda – it means 'a grey battle, or an intense battle'.

Mother is certain I'll be Slytherin, but, if I'm honest, I think I'll be Ravenclaw. Not that I want to be separated from Draco again, but I as the smartest student at Beauxbatons – in 1st year I ended up doing 3rd year work by the time it was summer break (after, of course, finishing the 1st and 2nd year's work).

*sigh* Draco says we must go to bed now – well it is 10:00pm and we have school tomorrow.

If you were wondering why Draco, not Mother, informed me of this, well, Draco and I share a room. We feel safer together.

What do you expect?

We are twins after all!

Night,

Lili .M.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1st September 2002

Dear Diary,

I can't talk (write?) for long because we are about to leave for platform 9 ¾ (I asked to travel by the train!).

Anyway, Draco's been appointed head boy – and, let's just say, proud doesn't even begin to cover how Mother feels.

If I'm honest, I'm very nervous. New country. New family. New school. New people. God – this'll take a while to get used to.

Anyhow, Mother's calling – don't want to be late.

I'll write again tonight and tell you what house I'm in!

Night,

Lili .M.

*out of diary form*

Lili ruched down the stairs, nearly ploughing Draco over.

"Sorry, sorry. Oh, I'm so excited! Are you Drake?" she rambled at an amused looking Draco.

"Well, Sis, I am. But we are going to be late, so get your bags and let's go!" Draco replied in mock exasperation.

Lili gathered her things – after of course hitting Draco round the back of the head – and rushed to the front room, where they were to get a port key to Kings Cross.

"Ready, Dears?" Narcissa asked, probably more exciting than her two children combined.

"Yes, Mother," the twins chorused.

They all grabbed onto the port key (which happened to literally be an ancient-looking key).

Then they were there. Well, nearly. They had arrived in a field no far from Kings Cross Station.

Narcissa called for a taxi, surprising both of her children.

"I thought you hated muggle technology and inventions!" Draco exclaimed, looking rather flabbergasted while his twin was just amazed.

"No, Draco Dear, I had to say I did otherwise _Lucius_ would have killed you," she replied quite calmly, apart from spitting her ex-husband's name (quite understandable, though) .

They had taken the taxi (and payed) to the station. Here, the drama started.

Well of course it did, they were the Malfoys after all – not many liked them…


End file.
